Rock climbers must feel the surfaces against which their feet engage. Therefore, climbing shoes are lightweight, uncushioned, thin-soled, extremely flexible, and tight-fitting. The soles are smooth and thin and are formed of a high-friction rubberlike material. The welt is of the same material as the sole, and in a climbing shoe extends about 3/4 inch up from the sole, all the way around the shoe. The climbing shoe upon which this sole and welt is formed is a canvas shoe trimmed with leather. Thus, the shoe upper is unprotected from abrasion and has low friction value. It is desirable to enhance the engagement characteristics of the shoe by applying additional high-friction material to those areas which may be employed in climbing.